Electrical connectors include a connector housing that carries a plurality of electrical contacts configured to electrically connect a pair of electrical components. For instance, certain electrical connectors can be configured to be mounted to an electrical component at one end, and are configured to be mated to a complementary electrical device at another end, thereby placing the complementary electrical device in electrical communication with the electrical component. Electrical connectors can be configured to transmit electrical power, signal data, or a combination of power and signal data. In some instances, the electrical component can be configured as a printed circuit board, such as a midplane, backplane, or the like. In other instances, the electrical component can be a cable, such as an electrical power cable. In certain architectures, it is desirable to support multiple electrical connectors on a common printed circuit board.